Traditionally, enterprises have employed functionality included in various security products and appliances to protect company information technology assets. Such functionality may include, for example, filtering network traffic into and out of the enterprise for malicious code such as malware, limiting access to inappropriate external content, preventing attacks and other intrusions on the enterprise network, and so forth.
With the widespread availability of mobile, home, and other computing devices, employees have taken work to locations outside the corporate network. To obtain the same level of protection and to enforce policies as provided on the enterprise network, some enterprises have required such employees to log on to or otherwise access the enterprise network and to access resources outside of the enterprise network through the enterprise network. For various reasons, this becomes non-optimal when a roaming user is not close to the enterprise network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.